Decisions
by AnnerMarie
Summary: Caroline has a decision to make, maybe some advice from Stefan will help.


**So this came out of nowhere... Um, I think I might continue it on for a Klaroline story eventually. Still not sure about that yet... Anyways, as always, I own nothing. If I did the couples would probably be a bit more stable haha. Also I am kinda disregarding the whole return of Silas thing from the end of the season finale. It doesnt fit with my head's idea, so we ignore it :-)**

**On that note, enjoy some Stefan/Caroline friendly fluff :-)**

**-AnnerMarie**

* * *

Caroline and Stefan sat in the living room of Caroline's house drinking blood from mugs. They had just gotten through graduation, and Stefan had decided to spend a few moments with Caroline before he left Mystic Falls for the foreseeable future. They had covered all of the basic topics by this point, and Caroline was now trying to find a normal enough reason to bring up Klaus and his comments to her earlier that night.

"You know," Caroline began with the first thing that popped into her head, "if you think about it, it's pretty much entirely Klaus' fault I got turned in the first place." Stefan gave her a strange look, but didn't interrupt her yet. "Katherine came to town primarily to lure him here and gain her freedom, right?" At this he nodded. "Well she was planning out the curse. She had Mason, and even got Tyler to trigger his werewolf gene as a back up. She may have said that she was only using me to mess with you and Damon, but I was the vampire she chose to give Klaus for the sacrifice. The only reason I survived that was because Damon had a guilty conscious. If things had been just slightly different Klaus could have killed me a year ago, and I wouldn't have to deal with him claiming to one day be my 'last love' now."

Caroline sighed, and hoped that Stefan would pick the correct part of her ramblings to pay attention to. She didn't know if she had the guts to say it any clearer than that. Luckily she didn't have to. Stefan was very good at reading between the lines of her conversations by this point.

"Caroline, how exactly do you feel about him?" Stefan broached the subject warily, he knew how she could be if she got angry.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." She sighed heavily. "On the one hand he has killed so many people that I know, and even loved. But on the other hand, he's a thousand years old, his emotions and motivations are a bit more complicated than I am able to understand fully I think."

Stefan nodded. "That was an extremely diplomatic answer. Now how do you really feel about him? Without all the psychology thrown in there." He laughed at her slightly as she playfully glared at him.

"Do you know how long I have wanted someone to look at me the way he does?" She was looking down now. "Or the way you and Damon, and hell half this town, look at Elena? No one, and I do mean no one, not Tyler or Matt or lord forbid Damon, have ever looked at me half as adoringly as he does. I can tell he loves me just from one look. And it's exhilarating." She smiled now. "I could easily love him if I allowed myself to."

"Then what's stopping you?" Stefan asked her with a confused tone.

"Seriously?" She laughed at the face Stefan was making now. "He has killed half this town, tortured more of my friends than I care to think about, and banished Tyler while I was still in love with him." She shook her head. "If I chose to love him, who would I lose? And would it be worth it? I have no answer for either of those questions, and I just cannot take that risk."

Stefan looked at her sadly now, and waited until she looked up to answer her.

"Caroline, you wont lose anyone who truly cares for you. I would never hold who you love against you. And if anyone does, than they weren't really your friends to begin with." She laughed at this.

"Tell that to Elena and Bonnie." Caroline was close to tears now. "I want to give in to him with every fiber of my being Stefan, but I am scared to at the same time. I don't want to lose anyone else."

"Just think about it Caroline, and don't rush your decision. Talk to Bonnie, and Elena. Especially talk to your mom, but in the end, you have to make this decision for yourself. And in the end, it's as simple as do you want your epic love?"

They hugged as Stefan got up to leave. "You had better keep in touch with me mister." she said with a very serious look on her face. "I will." he said as he started to walk towards the door. "Goodbye Caroline." he smiled at her one last time, and then walked out the door.

Caroline sat down on her sofa. She had a lot of thinking and soul searching to do now.


End file.
